Saturday School
by kousagi101
Summary: This is a slightly different version of the Breakfast Club, but has mostly the same plot. Character listing and pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

So this came to me the other night, I love the movie, I hope this isn't too awful. I changed a pairing a little. But you'll have to wait and see which one!

Characters:

Tony-Claire

Clint- John (Bender)

Bruce- Brian

Steve- Andrew

Loki- Allison

* * *

November 16, 1986, a figure stood on the steps of SHIELD high on a chilly saturday morning.

At 7:00 am, the first car pulled up. A Lincoln Mark, in firetruck red.

Out of the car, a pair of Kenneth Cole leather shoes stepped out. Aviators covered the teen's eyes paired with an evenly emotionless face. Dressed in a dark blue button down paired with a brown vest, and dress pants. A sleek leather briefcase draped over his shoulder. He shut the door and walked silently into the school building, making no acknowledge of the teacher.

On the steps entering the school, Nick Fury marked Tony Stark off his checklist.

Shortly after, 2 more cars pulled up, one a simple Mercedes-Benz and the other a Jeep Wrangler. Out of the Mercedes-Benz, a hunched figure emerged from what seemed a school of children, a worn out book bag in his hand, and a small paper lunch bag in the other. In the Jeep Wrangler, what seemed to be a heated discussion had taken place between the son and father. The son stormed out, dressed in an oversized varsity football jacket that covered another blue sweatshirt, followed by a blue Nike tank top and a pair of jeans, backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder as the father called out to him. "I'm proud, just don't get caught next time. Remember your dream." and with that, drove away.

As each figure passed Fury, he checked off their names, a grin forming. "Welcome to hell" he muttered to himself.

From across the streets, another person emerged from the trees. Knock-off Ray Bands, a long brown trench coat, and jeans with worn out knees, the boy held a somewhat cocky grin and stared straight ahead. A screech could be heard and a beat up cadillac came to a rushing halt right before hitting the boy, who made no acknowledgment to the close catastrophe. Another teen emerged dressed in a large black jacket. His hair hung in his face and his eyes were covered with black eyeliner. He clung to his shoulder bag and went to say something to the driver but was cutoff as the driver sped away. They entered the school and made their way to the library.

Nick Fury then followed them up the steps. And went into the library, he scanned the victims for today's session. The 5 students were spread out among the rows of tables. Tony Stark and the jock, Steve Rogers sat at the same table, but were spaced out from each other. Clint Barton sat behind them, leaning back in his seat, picking his fingernails. The hunched figure known as Bruce Banner at another table across the row. And at the last of the tables, sat Loki Laufeyson, drawn into himself and faced away from the front of the room.

In 1986, there was only one thing that could bring the richest kid in school, a star athlete, a bad boy, a brain, and a recluse together. Nick Fury looked at his watch and grinned sinisterly.

It was 7:05. Saturday school had officially begun.

He cleared his throat. "If you don't already know me, I am Mr. Fury, assigned to supervise you." He walked around the tables, passing out pens and a single sheet of paper. "You're in here today because you've gone and screwed up somehow and so I want you to write a thousand word essay on what kind of person you are and how to change yourself."

The students shifted, looks of alarm passing their faces.

"But Mr. Fury" Steve started, "You can't just-"

"Oh yes I can Mr. Rogers, and the fact I'm seeing the star quarterback and varsity letterman in saturday school suggests to me you have a lot of changing to undergo." Fury shot back.

Steve slumped down in his seat and looked away, his face turning red.

Bruce sat up, "Well sir, does this uh- have to be single or double spaced sir?"

"Oh shut up Banner, just do it." Fury said. He'd made his way back to the front. "Now I'm going to be in that room." He said, pointing to a small room across the hall from the library. He started walking over before turning around again. "And if I hear as much as a squeak, some serious shit will go down." And with that, he had left the students by themselves.

Barton was the first to speak. "So what'd a pretty boy like you get in for?" He asked, poking Tony.

Tony made no movement and stared straight ahead.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you little priss."

Tony turned around, "What do you want?"

Clint straightened up, "Oh so you do have some balls."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "What did you just say?"

Clint snorted, "You heard me princess, I said that maybe you do have some balls."

Tony jerked out of his seat. "Listen Barton, I've heard about you, and don't even think-"

"HEY" a voice shouted, Nick Fury strides over to tables before Tony could even sit back down. "Get the fuck back in your seat."

"I was just-" Tony started.

"Shut up" Fury retorted. "And you," he said, turning toward Clint. "I've got my eye on you Barton, don't think you're getting off so easy."

"Well Mr. Fury," Clint said in mock surprisement, "I'm so honored that you chose to keep your only intact eye directly on my incredibly godly body."

"That's next weeks Saturday school Barton." Fury said. "Keep it up and you'll be getting another."

"Go ahead, I'm free." Clint said, putting his arms around his head.

"Well then I just made your day. That's another Saturday school. I suggest you shut up." Fury turned on his heel and walked out of the room again.

"Hey! Does Mr. T know you stole his wardrobe?" Clint shouted after him.

Fury held up his middle finger, not turning around, "That's three."

There was silence, and then Fury was gone. Clint looked at the others before getting up and bolting toward the door, pulling out a small screwdriver and unscrewing the screws from the door. When the last one had been unscrewed, the heavy door swung shut and Clint ran back to his seat. Shortly after, the door opened.

"Who shut that door?" Fury asked, looking around. He narrowed in on Barton. "Was it you?"

"Me? Oh no sir, I've been sitting here the whole time, honest." Clint said, sitting up straight. The others around him nodded in agreement.

"Don't make me shake it out of you Barton, give it to me!"

"I don't have it sir, screws fall out, the world is an imperfect place." Barton replied calmly, looking straight ahead.

"Excuse me _sir_, but why would anyone take a screw?" Tony asked from his seat.

Fury fumed, "Shut up Stark. I don't believe a single one of you dipshits for a second." Fury turned to Steve, "You, get over here and help me move this." The two went and awkwardly fumbled over the a huge portable magazine rack and attempted to put in front of the door.

"What if there's a fire Mr. Fury?" Clint asked innocently, "It's a hazard!"

"Well, actually the library is equipped with fire extinguishers at the front and back" Bruce started.

"SHUT UP" Clint furiously whispered.

Fury turned back to Steve, "What do you think you're doing! That's a hazard." They moved it back and Steve returned to his seat awkwardly. "Well then _students_, if you even make a move to try and pull something funny, you're going to be in serious shit. And don't think for a minute I'm letting you off easy Barton, I know it was you. That's another saturday school bub."

He strode out of the door, and just as it closed Clint, shouted.

"FUCK YOU."

And Fury was gone. Another person soon entered. It was the janitor, Phil Coulson. He waved at Bruce.

"Hey there Bruce." He said cheerfully, taking the garbage bag from the library's trash can.

Bruce looked up and nodded hello, embarrassed.

"Is that your dad?" Clint asked incredulously.

"No!" Bruce said.

"Tell me Phil." Clint said, "how does one become a janitor?"

Phil turned to Clint, "Barton, you think I must have seriously screwed my life up to be here don't you? Well I'll have you know that I am the eyes and ears of this institution. I hear your conversations, read your notes, look in your lockers." He took his supplies and started to leave before he stopped, looked at his watch, and then at the library clock. "By the way, that clocks 20 minutes fast."

The group groaned. Barton took out a cigarette and a match, lighting his shoe on fire. Steve began to sketch something on the paper Fury had given them, crumpling it up before anyone could see it, and throwing it in the back, near Loki, who picked it up unnoticed by Steve. Bruce began writing drafts for his essay. Loki was carving a drawing on the table of what looked like a forest. Tony had a hand propped under his chin, slowly falling asleep.

Minutes ticked by. And then, slowly, each one had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up"

The five students lay motionless in their spots. Tony had his head propped on his hand, Steve was leaned back against his chair, head cocked back. Bruce had fallen asleep with his pen in his hand. Loki was burrowed in his arms on the table, and Clint was sprawled over two chairs

"I said wake up goddammit!" Fury stood at the center.

No one moved.

Fury looked around. "Who needs to use the lavatory?"

Five hands shot up.

* * *

Steve sat on the desk next to Tony. They'd been making small chat.

"Sooo" Tony said, "are you going to Natasha's party?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah, I don't do that stuff."

Tony scoffed, "really? C'mon man, don't be so stiff."

"I'm going" Clint said, while he continued ripping up the library book.

"Nobody cares Barton." Tony replied.

"Stop ripping up that book." Steve said annoyed.

"Whose going to stop me?" Clint shot back, "nobody likes Aldous Huxley anyway."

"I love his work!" Bruce piped up from his seat.

"Shut up" Clint said, throwing the torn up book at Bruce.

"I like his work too Bruce." Tony interrupted, making eye contact with Bruce before going back to glare at Clint.

Clint stopped. "Standing up for the nerd are you?" he mocked.

Tony looked away, a small flush covering his cheeks. "No, I'm just saying I like his work. So stop ripping up the damn book."

Steve got up. "Stop Barton."

"And you're going to stop me if I don't stop right?"

"I don't give in to violence, but two hits Barton, that's all it'll take." Steve said, his voice cold.

Clint hopped down from his spot. Reaching in his pocket he flipped out a switchblade. "One move and you're dead jock." He threw the blade on Loki's table. Loki retrieved it unnoticed by the group.

Steve swallowed. "Sorry." He said, looking away, "I just hate bullies."

"I can't believe YOU'RE calling ME the bully " Clint scoffed.

"Guys c'mon its-" Bruce started.

"Shut up dweeb." Clint said.

"He has a name." Steve said. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Bruce."

"Oh I'm so sorry _Bruce_, didn't mean to offend you." Clint said.

"Sit your goddamn asses down." Fury said from behind them.

The students jumped and scrambled back to their seats.

Fury looked at his watch. "That's 30 minutes for lunch."

"Uh sir, will beverages be made available?" Clint asked innocently.

"No, I will not get you any goddamn drinks." Fury replied.

"Sir, I have a very nasty hydration problem." Tony said.

"Yeah it gets ugly." Steve added.

The rest nodded in unison.

Fury sighed. "Fine." He looked around, "You." he said, pointing to Steve.

Steve sat up, smiling in satisfaction. Making eye contact with Fury he gestured toward Tony.

Fury looked to the back of the room instead. "And you. Get your ass up."

Loki remained unmoving.

"Hey, get up!" Fury said again. "And to think Thor has a brother like you."

Loki whipped his head to Fury, his eyes narrowed. Getting up he silently followed Steve out of the room.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge." Fury said as they left.

The sounds of Steve and Loki's footsteps echoed through the halls. Whistling to himself, Steve walked a foot or two ahead of Loki. "So…" Steve said, "What do you like to drink?"

A couple seconds went by before a sharp voice answered back. "My brother's tears."

Steve stopped, "What?" He said, turning to Loki.

"You heard me. I would like to drink the tears of that sorry-excuse for a brother." Loki replied, continuing to walk ahead.

"Thor's a nice guy, wouldn't his brother be one to stand up for him? Why are you in here?" Steve said, following Loki.

"You don't live with him Steve. Why are you in here anyway?" Loki said, turning to Steve.

Steve leaned against a locker, "Because I'm getting a full ride scholarship, I needed something on my record to make it look like it wasn't rigged and that I'm not a perfect student."

Loki snorted. "That sounds real pristine of you. Now why don't you tell me the truth, why are you really in here?"

Steve shrugged, "Forget it."

* * *

"Hey" Clint said, "Hey Tony. YO TONY"

"What?" Tony said.

"Ever gotten laid?"

"Why are you even fucking asking me that?" Tony replied.

"I'm just wondering if a rich boy like you has the guts to bang a chick." Barton said, smirking.

"Just shut up you asshole."

"What about you Brucie?" Clint asked, turning to Bruce.

Bruce blushed and shook his head. "I don't have time for a relationship."

"Hey why don't you stop bugging us Barton? You know, if you vanished, no one in this school would even give a damn." Tony said.

"Oh, well I might as well go join one of your prissy clubs so I'm not forgotten then." Clint said.

"You're just a coward." Tony said.

"Oh that's exactly why I'm not heavy in the activities." Clint said sarcastically.

"I'm in the math club." Bruce piped up.

"You know you don't belong, so you just go and dump all over us." Tony said.

"You know, I'm pretty sure it's because all you activities people are assholes." Clint replied.

"You wouldn't know since you don't know any of us." Tony shot back.

"I don't know any leppers either, but I ain't running out to join their fucking clubs." Clint retorted.

"Hey" Steve said, walking in with an armful of Cokes, "watch your mouth."

"I'm in physics club too." Bruce added.

Clint opened his mouth before shaking his head, "Excuse me a second." He said, looking from Tony to Bruce, "What is it you're babbling about?"

"Well, I uh.. I said I'm in a math club, a latin club, and a physics club." Bruce stuttered.

"Hey, Anthony, do you belong to the physics club?" Clint said.

Tony gave him the 'Are you stupid?' look, "No. It's an academic club"

"So?"

"So academic clubs are different than regular clubs." Tony said.

"But to dorks like him they are."" Clint said, pointing to Bruce, "What do you guys do in your clubs?"

"Well in math club, we talk about math. And uh- in latin club, we talk about latin, and in physics club.. we talk about physics, and properties of physics..." Bruce said, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"So its social. Demented and pathetic, but still social. Am I correct?" Clint said.

"Well, yeah you could say that it is.. uh.. social." Bruce replied. "There ARE other people, and.. Oh! And at the end of the year we rent out a room at the Hilton and have a banquet. I had to dress up and borrow my dad's dress shoes which is funny because my mom said I wasn't allowed to wear other people's shoes and.."

"Did you party? Did you get wasted?" Clint asked.

"Well- Uh no, but my cousin did once and he uh- he started eating weird foods.." Bruce said.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry." Steve interrupted. "Here." He passed cans of coke to Clint, Bruce, and Loki. Bruce dropped his.

Tony got out a wooden black box, a small dipping cup, and chopsticks. Taking out a small bottle of soy sauce, he poured it into the cup. Then he got the chopsticks and took out a piece of his lunch. A small ball of seaweed and rice.

"What's that?" Clint asked, dumbfounded.

"Sushi." Tony said.

"Sushi?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, raw fish, rice, and seaweed." Tony said smiling.

"Good luck." Clint replied.

Steve pulled out a giant paper bag, and from it took out a family size bag of chips, three sandwiches, a box of cookies, and two giant oranges. Steve went to set the bag down before looking in it again and taking out a carton of milk. Clint's eyes widened as each new food was produced.. He opened his mouth to say something before a crunch was heard from the back.

Loki sat in his corner, an apple in one hand. He sank his teeth into it and took another huge bite, chewing furiously. "What?" he spat, looking at everyone.

Slowly, the group turned their heads away. Clint walked over to Bruce and sat next to him. "What are we having today?" he said, grabbing Bruce's lunch bag.

"Uh.. Just your standardized lunch." Bruce said.

Clint took out a thermos. "Milk?"

"Uh.. Soup."

Clint then took out an apple juice box. He inspected it.

"It's apple jui-" Bruce started.

"I can read." Clint said. He took out the last item. "PB & J with the crusts cut off. Well, did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"No, she married a Mr. Banner." Bruce said.

Tony and Steve chuckled. Clint looked at the clock.

"Hey guys, I gotta grab something." He said, hopping up.

"Clint you can't just leave." Tony said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Clint asked, skipping out of the room.


End file.
